


Half by Half

by visiondoesntneedsupervision



Series: Related [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alphabet, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Diary/Journal, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuyện tình của hai bạn trẻ trong bối cảnh của trường đại học ( ồ, lại nữa kìa ).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 20-Day Diary

__Ngày 3/10/2015_  
  


Nhật kí thân yêu,

 

Tớ đã không động đến cậu kể từ khi tròn 6 tuổi, và tớ hoàn toàn có lí do để trèo lên căn gác nhỏ và lôi cậu ra khỏi đống đồ bụi bặm trong cái thùng ở góc phòng.

 

Thực ra tớ cũng muốn mua một quyển sổ mới, nhưng Angel bảo như vậy là lãng phí, mặc dù chính cậu ta mới là người lãng phí.

 

Nhưng thôi, trở lại vấn đề chính nào.

 

Hôm nay, lớp Sinh của tớ có người mới. Một cô gái, à không, một chị gái ( vì chị ấy trông già dặn hơn tớ rất nhiều nên tớ sẽ gọi là “chị” ). Chị ấy rất đẹp, nhưng là đẹp kiểu rắn rỏi và mạnh mẽ, không phải như mấy cô nàng nổi tiếng kênh kiệu mà cả cái trường Cornell này chỉ cần nhìn mặt thôi cũng thấy ngán ngẩm. Đôi mắt chị màu xanh xám, mái tóc nâu đồng buộc gọn gàng. Áo cổ lọ không tay với quần jean bó sát - thường sẽ không phù hợp trong không khí của tháng 10 – nhưng _chúa ơi_ , _trông chúng thật sự rất tuyệt._ Và, _nhìn đôi bốt cổ thấp kìa, nhìn chiếc túi hộp kìa, thật sành điệu quá, thật chất quá, thật HF quá, thật..._

Cả giờ Sinh buổi sáng tớ chẳng nghe vào đầu được thứ gì. Tim tớ nhảy nhót loạn xạ, tai nghe lùng bà lùng bùng, mặt mũi đỏ lựng như cà chua. Tớ thậm chí còn phải xin Susannah mấy tờ giấy ăn để đề phòng chảy máu cam cơ... Chung quy là ngoài ánh nhìn đầy kỳ thị của tụi bạn ra thì tớ chẳng nhận được thứ gì trong tiết học hôm nay hết...

 

__ Ngày 6/10/2015_

 

Nhật kí thân yêu,

 

Sáng nay lại thêm một tiết Sinh nữa, và _tuyệt vời ông mặt trời,_ Nữ thần của tớ đã trở lại.

_Aww_ , nhìn chị ấy kìa, vẫn áo cổ lọ, vẫn quần jean, vẫn đôi bốt cổ thấp, nhưng trông vẫn thật chất...

 

Và Angel nhìn tớ, với ánh mắt y hệt hôm nọ, nhưng mà theo cái kiểu _ôi định mệnh con lạy má tập trung cho con nhờ đi đm tim bay phấp phới thế đứa đếch nào học được_ và _ôi cái đệch lớp học từ khi nào đã thành chỗ tia gái chuyên dụng vậy_ blah blah... Cậu ấy không nói ra đâu, nhưng ánh mắt đó đã thể hiện tất cả.

 

Chị ấy ngồi trước tớ ba bàn. View như vậy là quá đẹp.

 

_‘Charl à tớ không biết cậu đang suy tính chuyện gì nhưng làm ơn đừng có nghĩ mấy cái như Chúa ơi mình muốn được cô ấy đè quá đấy nhé...’_

 

Angel à, tớ biết mà, cậu không cần phải nói ra đâu...

 

 

_ _Ngày 10/10/2015_

 

Đia nhật ký,

 

Cậu đã bao giờ đứng chết trân suốt nửa tiếng đồng hồ chỉ vì một cái tên và một mẩu giấy chưa?

 

À mà cậu đâu có chân...

 

Well, tớ thì có đấy. Kể ra thì hãi thật, tê hết cả chân rồi, nhưng cũng đáng lắm.

 

Tiết Sinh hôm nay của tớ vẫn như mọi khi, tai thì nghe giảng còn mắt thì dán chặt lấy Nữ thần. _Chị ấy đổi style trời ạ..._ Không còn áo cổ lọ ôm sát nữa mà thay vào đó là sơ mi đen pha hơi nâu mở cúc cổ, và _chúa ơi, những hai cúc lận_! Tiếc là chỉ nhìn được lúc vào giờ thôi, còn lúc học thì chả thấy gì hết...

 

Tớ thậm chí còn quay sang Angel và túm lấy cậu ấy, lắc qua lắc lại rồi cầu xin cậu ấy hãy giết tớ nữa...

 

Nhưng thật may mắn khi Angel đã quyết định sẽ không thủ tiêu tớ ngay trong tiết Sinh, và nếu cậu ấy thực sự làm vậy, tớ sẽ chết chìm trong nước mắt của sự đau đớn và tủi hờn mất...

 

Chẳng là, khi chuông báo tiết học kết thúc vang lên, tớ đành tiếc rẻ dời mắt khỏi  nữ thần, vơ vội đống sách vở cho vào túi. Và khi tớ ngẩng lên thì _mau đoán xem chuyện gì đang xảy ra đi!_ Nữ thần, chị ấy nhìn tớ, NHÌN thẳng vào tớ. Cơ mà sao tớ lại thấy ánh mắt của chị ấy hơi bị cương nghị hơn mọi khi nhỉ...?

 

ÔI ĐỊNH MỆNH NÓI THẾ THÔI CHỨ TỚ ĐANG CHẾT VÌ VUI SƯỚNG ĐÂY!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Chị ấy bước đến, đôi môi khẽ nhếch tạo thành một nụ cười mê hoặc. Và tớ đảm bảo là bản mặt tớ lúc này nếu không ngốc nghếch thì trông cũng rất ngu xuẩn.

 

_‘Erika Lehnsherr.’_

Một giọng trầm ấm vang lên. Chị nói, với một bàn tay đưa ra. Tớ bối rối nhìn chị, mắt dán chặt vào tay chị, dán chặt vào những chiếc móng tay vuông vức đen bóng. Tớ run rẩy nắm lấy bàn tay đang hướng về phía mình, tim đập mạnh không ngừng, miệng thì lắp ba lắp bắp:

 

_‘Charl... Charlotte Xavier.’_

Ặc, chị ấy vừa cười đểu. Vậy thì hẳn là tên tớ rất ngớ ngẩn, hoặc là trông tớ rất ngớ ngẩn.

 

 _‘À thì...’_ Chị nói tiếp, tay đưa lên vén mấy sợi tóc qua tai, mắt liếc bâng quơ ngoài cửa sổ, và tớ lúc đấy kiểu như: _Cửa sổ có gì mà nhìn chứ!? Nhìn em đi, nhìn em đi này! Dù cho em có ngớ ngẩn đến mấy thì cũng nhìn em đi!!!_

_‘Giáo sư phụ trách lớp này có nói em là sinh viên tiêu biểu của trường, giành được khá nhiều học bổng. Thầy ấy khuyên chị có gì nên hỏi em, bởi chị nhập học muộn vài tháng, có thể chưa theo kịp chương trình...’_ Erika bất chợt dừng lời, chị nhìn tớ với cặp lông mày chau lại ‘ _Em không sao đấy chứ?’_

Á, hình như mặt tớ hơi bị đỏ quá rồi...

 

 _‘Không, không sao đâu ạ!’_ Tớ lắc đầu nguầy nguậy, cố gắng để chị ấy thấy mặt mình càng ít càng tốt _‘Em... em rất vinh dự... Nếu chị cần giúp gì thì em luôn sẵn sàng!’_

_‘Vậy thì tốt rồi.’_ Erika nở nụ cười, và _chúa ơi, răng chị ấy thật đều thật đẹp và nụ cười của chị mới rực rỡ làm sao!!!_

 

_‘À tí quên. Em có điện thoại ở đây chứ?’_

Tớ thật sự muốn tự đập đầu cho chết quách đi vì đã để quên điện thoại ở nhà.

 

 _‘Em xin lỗi...’_ Tớ bối rối, quay sang chỗ khác. Chết tiệt, mặt tớ lại đỏ rồi _. ‘Em không mang... Mà em cũng chẳng nhớ số mình nữa...’_

_‘Hiểu rồi.’_ Chị cúi đầu phì cười, tay lôi ra một mảnh giấy và một cái bút, nguệch ngoạc lên đó vài nét. _‘Đây.’_

Chị đưa mảnh giấy cho tớ. Và, _làm ơn hãy giết tớ đi vì chị ấy vừa đưa số của mình cho tớ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

 

 _‘Về nhớ nháy chị nhé.’_ Erika giơ tay lên làm động tác gọi điện.

 

 _‘V... vâng...’_ Hay thật, mặt tớ vẫn cứ đỏ, miệng tớ vẫn cứ lắp bắp... Thế quái nào lại vậy nhỉ...?

 

 _‘Vậy nhé, chị phải đi rồi’._ Chị tiến về phía cửa lớp. Đuôi tóc của chị phấp phới khi chị quay người lại và nói với tớ: _‘Tạm biệt.’_

Và chị rời đi, để lại một cái nháy mắt. Mặt tớ cũng vì thế mà chính thức nghệt ra từ đây.

 

Kể cả khi viết những dòng này, mặt tớ vẫn đang nghệt.

 

Ôi đùa chứ sức mạnh của Crush quả là đáng sợ...

 

Cơ mà hình như hôm nay tớ viết hơi dài... Xin lỗi vì đã làm phiền cậu nhé, nhật kí yêu dấu...

 

 

 __ Ngày_ _11/10/2015_

****

Nhật kí thân yêu,

 

Tớ lại tiếp tục làm phiền cậu đây, mặc dù tớ vừa mới viết hôm qua xong...

 

Chả là, tớ vừa lấy hết dũng khí để gọi cho Erika, và _đoán xem chị ấy đã nói gì đi!!!_

_‘Chị đang chờ em gọi đấy.’_

Giết em đi Nữ thần của em, chị biết là em luôn sẵn sàng được chết trong tay chị mà...

 

_ _Ngày 13/10/2015_

 

Nhật kí thân yêu,

 

Hôm nay Nữ thần của tớ không đến lớp. Nghe bảo là do bà chị Chủ tịch Hội sinh viên đã mời chị ấy đến văn phòng vào đúng tiết Sinh chỉ để thăm dò ý kiến của chị về cơ sở vật chất cũng như chất lượng giáo dục của trường sau hai tuần nhập học.

 

Thật sự là buồn lắm í...

 

 _‘Dở hơi vậy? Lúc mới vào bọn mình có phải làm đâu...’_ Susannah than phiền một tràng, cậu ấy nói nhiều lắm nên tớ không nhớ được, chỉ mang máng là cậu ấy có chốt một câu thế này: _‘Biết đâu Samantha định tia chị ấy?’_

Ơn giời, may mà có Angel kịp ngăn cậu ấy lại, nếu không tớ đã lao vào bóp cổ cậu ấy đến chết rồi.

 

Cơ mà, tớ thực sự lo lắm. Samantha Shaw - chị ta vừa tài giỏi vừa xinh đẹp, còn tớ, tớ thì...

 

Những người bạn của tớ luôn nghĩ rằng tớ rất dễ thương. Tớ không biết đó có phải là lời khen thật lòng không hay chỉ là một lời an ủi...

 

Đúng là mấy hôm trước tớ có nháy chị ấy thật, nhưng chủ yếu là nói về khoá học thôi, à mà chị ấy cũng hẹn tớ cùng về chung nữa, vì nhà tớ gần nhà chị, nhưng mà...

 

Nhưng mà...

 

Hôm nay Erika không đi về cùng tớ, và thay vào đó, tớ thấy chị ấy đi với Samantha...

 

Ôi trời ạ tớ đang ghen à!? Tớ đang ghen vì cái quái gì vậy!? À nhầm, tớ làm gì có tư cách để mà ghen!? Tớ với Erika đã là gì của nhau đâu!!!

 

Có thể nhiều người sẽ bảo tớ hơi bi quan thái quá nhưng lạy trời lạy đất, họ đâu biết Samantha giỏi tán gái cỡ nào chứ! Có thể điều này hơi khó tin nhưng tớ từng là ex của chị ta đó, ngạc nhiên chưa!?

 

Tớ có gọi cho Raven mấy lần ( bà chị họ hay sang nhà chơi hồi nhỏ í ) để hỏi ý kiến từ chị ấy. Và Raven chỉ nói đúng một câu nhưng cũng đủ để làm tớ tan nát cõi lòng: _‘Cưng nên hỏi anh trai chị thì hơn, ảnh là gay mà, nhớ chứ?’_

Tớ không biết có phải chị ấy không tư vấn cho tớ là vì chị ấy thẳng không hay đơn giản chỉ vì chị ấy lười. Cơ mà chừng đấy thôi cũng đủ khiến tớ bất bình lắm rồi. Chị em họ hàng với nhau thì phải nhiệt tình giúp đỡ nhau chứ! Có ai như Raven không, thậm chí còn chẳng thèm nghe tớ nói lấy một lần luôn!

 

Trời ạ, tớ lại tức giận vô cớ rồi...

 

Bây giờ là buổi tối, và tớ đang băn khoăn không biết có nên gọi cho Erika không. Chị ấy đã hẹn tớ từ hôm trước, nhưng tớ sợ rằng mình sẽ bắn ra một tràng tiếng Welsh để tra khảo chuyện của chị ấy sáng nay mất...

 

Và tớ quyết định ném cái điện thoại sang một bên.

 

Argggg... Bảo tớ điên cũng được, vì tớ thực sự đang điên đây...

 

 

__ Ngày 17/10/2015_

Nhật kí thân yêu,

 

Hôm nay tớ và Erika có vẻ hơi xa cách. Chị ấy thậm chí còn không buồn chào tớ khi đến lớp...

 

Cả giờ Sinh hôm đó tớ như ngồi trên đống lửa. Angel biết điều này nên cũng không châm chọc tớ như mọi khi. Ngay cả Susannah cũng ít nói hơn thường ngày. Đây có lẽ là buổi duy nhất mà cậu ấy im lặng được lâu đến vậy.

 

45’ của tiết Sinh kết thúc trong sự ảm đạm. Erika vẫn không thèm ngó ngàng gì đến tớ, chuông trường vừa vang lên là chị ấy liền chạy biến ra khỏi lớp. Tớ chưa nói là chân của chị rất dài phải không? Phải vất vả lắm tớ mới theo sát được chị ấy, và đến khi biết được nơi mà chị muốn đến, tớ gần như chết lặng.

 

Cái khoảnh khắc khi Erika vừa mở cửa phòng của Hội sinh viên và ôm lấy Samantha cũng là lúc mà tâm trí tớ chính thức rụng rời...

 

 

__ Ngày 20/10/2015_

 

Nhật kí thân yêu,

 

Hôm nay trường cho nghỉ đến hết tuần, nên tớ nghĩ sẽ không có vấn đề gì nếu lái chiếc Beetle chán ngắt này suốt 3 tiếng đồng hồ để đến Westchester với Raven.

 

Thực ra đi như vậy cũng có lí do. Cái thứ nhất là loanh quanh Ithaca mãi cũng chán, cái thứ hai là tớ muốn tránh mặt Erika.

 

Lúc sáng khi đang lái xe, tớ có nhận được vài cuộc gọi của chị ấy, chủ yếu là gọi để hỏi tớ có thể qua giúp về phần chuyên đề không. Tớ vẫn còn buồn vì chuyện hai hôm trước, nên tớ quyết định mặc kệ mấy cuộc đầu ( tớ biết lí do chị gọi là vì tin thoại ). Cho đến cuộc cuối cùng, mặc dù biết mình chẳng có quyền gì để tức giận nhưng tớ vẫn cứ hét thẳng vào điện thoại:

 

_‘Đi mà hỏi Samantha của chị ấy! Đừng có làm phiền em nữa!’_

Erika không nói gì, có vẻ như bị sốc. Một lúc lâu sau, chị mới nói, chỉ một từ thoát ra thôi nhưng sức nặng của nó thì như hàng tấn vậy:

 

_‘Được.’_

 

Mắt tớ trợn trừng khi nghe câu trả lời của chị. Run rẩy và luống cuống, tớ bấm ngắt cuộc gọi, đồng thời tắt phụp điện thoại đi, ném nó sang ghế phụ. OK, vậy là xong. Tớ đã bị “trúng sét” của chị được khoảng nửa tháng, tạo dựng được quan hệ trong vòng 3 ngày. Và giờ chính tớ đã phá tanh bành tất cả.

 

Vụ này là lỗi của tớ. Nếu tình chị em 3 ngày ngắn ngủi ấy bị phá vỡ thì đều do lỗi của tớ. Cũng phải thôi, ai bảo tớ quá tham lam làm chi. Tớ có thể vui vẻ làm bạn với chị mà, việc gì phải mơ tưởng đến cái chức bạn gái hão huyền đó chứ!? Người đời nói “gieo gió gặt bão” quả cấm có sai...

 

Raven nghe tớ kể lại mọi chuyện với một thái độ có thể coi là khá dửng dưng ( ít ra chị ấy cũng chịu nghe ). Nghe xong, chị chẳng nói chẳng rằng mà chỉ đứng dậy, tiến vào trong bếp, rồi quay ra trong vòng 5 phút với hai vỉ bia và một chai Chivas 62 ( wow... ). Mồm miệng tớ lúc đó há hốc, dù sao tớ mới chỉ học năm Nhất, và tớ đâu có thể...

 

 _‘Cưng biết sao không? Vụ này là do lỗi của cưng, hẳn nhiên rồi. Ai bảo cưng vội vàng quá làm chi, người ta còn chưa kịp hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra mà cưng đã đùng đùng phản ứng như vậy. Mới có 3 ngày thôi mà, việc quái gì phải làm quá lên thế. Người ta có khi còn nghĩ cưng bị dở hơi nữa cơ...’_ Raven thở dài ‘ _Cưng và cái tính hấp tấp của cưng lâu lâu cũng ít có phiền lắm đấy. IQ thì cao mà EQ thì...’_

Raven đưa tớ một lon bia, vừa nói vừa chép chép miệng. Tớ chả biết làm gì, chỉ biết đón lấy lon Sapporo lạnh ngắt từ tay chị và cúi gằm mặt nghe thuyết giáo. Tớ... thật sự đã quá vội vàng sao...? Tớ đã làm hỏng mọi chuyện chỉ vì cái tính hấp tấp ngu ngốc đó sao...?

 

_‘Cưng mà cứ hấp tấp kiểu đấy thì chỉ có thất bại thôi, quan trọng là phải bình tĩnh, suy nghĩ trước sau cẩn thận. Thôi thì cứ coi như một bài học cho cưng để lần tới còn rút kinh nghiệm. Giờ thì giải toả đi đã, có gì giải thích sau. Cứ việc quẩy thoả thích, anh họ cưng đang hẹn hò ở phương trời nào rồi, cái nhà này giờ chỉ còn mỗi chị và cưng thôi.’_

Nghe Raven nói mà tớ nghệt cả mặt. Thật sao? Còn có cả _lần tới_ cơ á...?

 

 

__ Ngày 21/10/2015_

Nhật kí thân mến,

 

Tớ thừa biết rằng tự rủa bản thân là không hề tốt, nhưng tớ vẫn cứ rủa đi rủa lại nhiều lần đến mức đến chính tớ còn không đếm nổi...

 

Hôm qua tớ oánh hết 5 lon bia cùng hai ly Chivas ( tớ phục tớ quá ) và đương nhiên là say bét nhè sau đó. Và tớ... tớ đã... làm một việc vô cùng xấu hổ...

 

Lúc đó đang say nên tớ không nhớ lắm, chỉ đến khi Raven kể lại thì tớ mới bàng hoàng...

 

 _‘Đây, là thế này, sau khi nốc hết gần một vỉ bia thì cưng giật lấy cái điện thoại trên bàn rồi bấm điên loạn. Và cưng biết không, cưng đã gọi Erika của cưng đấy, ngạc nhiên chưa!?Cưng lảm nhảm cái gì mà “Tất cả là lỗi của em... em xin lỗi...” rồi thì “Sao chị lại làm vậy với em? Sao lại làm vậy trước mặt em...” blah blah... Chung quy là vừa nói câu đó xong là cưng gục luôn, và chị thì chạy đến đỡ cưng, đồng thời thay cưng giải thích cho nàng thơ của cưng.’_ Raven nói, mắt mơ màng. _‘Nàng ta xem chừng có vẻ lo cho cưng lắm đấy, hỏi dồn liên tục để biết được cưng đang ở đâu, và cưng đoán xem...’_

_‘Hả...?’_ Tớ chột dạ. Tự dưng tớ cảm thấy có gì đó không ổn. _‘Đoán gì cơ...?’_

_‘Nàng ấy đang ở đây.’_ Raven nháy mắt.

 

Và chị đã nói câu đó từ nửa tiếng trước.

 

 

__ Ngày 22/10/2015_

 

Nhật kí thân yêu,

 

Haha, đoán xem người nằm cạnh tớ là ai đi đi. Là chị ấy đấy, Erika đấy~  
  
Chậc, có vẻ như Erika đã rất mệt mỏi sau đêm qua nên chị ấy vẫn đang lăn quay trên giường dù bây giờ đã hơn 8 giờ sáng. Còn tớ thì chẳng muốn ngủ cũng chẳng muốn thò chân xuống nên đành tiếp tục làm bạn với sổ và bút... Chà, nhật kí hôm nay sẽ dài lắm đây, viết đống này xong chắc tớ đăng lên làm teenfic luôn quá~

 

Bắt đầu từ 10 giờ sáng hôm qua ( hôm 21 í ), khi tớ vừa mới thức dậy, nghe Raven lảm nhảm và lững thững bước xuống nhà. Erika đang ngồi đó, ngay dưới phòng khách, và cái đống nội thất kia dù có sanh chảnh lộng lẫy đến cỡ nào thì cũng chẳng thể bì được so với chị. Chị thật nổi bật với áo cổ lọ, chiếc áo khoác da ngắn, cùng với quần jean bó và bốt cổ cao. Và tóc chị dù đã được buộc cao nhưng vẫn hơi rối, phía dưới mắt dường như còn có quầng thâm.

 

 _‘Chị phải khuyên bảo mãi nó mới chịu bỏ cái ý định lái xe giữa đêm đấy. Có vẻ như nó đã thao thức suốt nhỉ!?’_ Raven thì thầm đầy thích thú, rồi lại nhanh chóng nhướn mày. _‘Nhưng lạ thật, chị cảm thấy nó rất giống ai đó... Hay là chị đang tưởng tượng!?’_

Tớ chẳng nghe, cũng chẳng quan tâm. Điều duy nhất tớ quan tâm lúc đó chỉ có Erika thôi.

 

Chị quay phắt lại khi vừa nghe tiếng bước chân. Erika nhìn tớ, đôi mắt chất chứa đau đớn và lo âu. Đôi môi chị hơi hé mở, tựa hồ như muốn nói gì đó nhưng từ ngữ lại kẹt lại nơi cuống họng. Trông chị tiều tuỵ, bối rối và vụn vỡ.

 

Còn tớ, tớ thì sao?

 

Hạnh phúc as fuck chứ sao...

 

 _‘Charl...’_ Erika cất lời, chần chừ nhìn tớ. Chị rụt rè bước về phía tớ, tay hơi hướng ra. Và tớ chẳng biết làm gì ngoài níu lấy cánh tay ấy.

 

 _‘Charl cưng à...’_ Chị phì cười, khe khẽ lắc đầu. Cái cách mà chị ấy gọi tớ khiến tim tớ nhảy loạn xạ còn mặt mũi tớ bỗng chốc đỏ lựng >/////< _‘Chúng ta có chút hiểu lầm rồi...’_

Hả?

 

Hiểu lầm?

 

 

***  


Sau cùng thì đầu đuôi nó thế này: Samantha có thích Erika thật, và ả mời chị đến văn phòng đúng là vì mục đích gạ gẫm. Thực ra cũng không hẳn là gạ gẫm, đặt điều kiện thôi, nhưng tớ cứ thích dùng từ “gạ gẫm” vì nghĩa của nó rất chi là đốn mạt ( hợp với chị lắm đấy cưng à, như cái lần chị đá em sau đúng 2 tuần hẹn hò chỉ vì sự xuất hiện của Emma Frost ấy LOL ). Chị đi cùng Sam mà không về với tớ là vì lúc đó chị đang lôi ả ra sau trường để gặp Emma và chơi trò “3 mặt 1 lời” :v. Chị làm mặt lạnh cả giờ là vì chị đang tập trung suy nghĩ làm thể nào để vạch trần ả. Chị phóng thẳng vào phòng của Hội Sinh viên là vì chị vừa nghĩ ra cách và chị muốn nhân cơ hội này doạ dẫm luôn :v Chị ôm Samantha là để tranh thủ thì thầm vào tai ả mấy câu chỉ cần nghe qua thôi là tóc tai cũng dựng đứng :v

 

Sau khi giải thích xong, Erika bất ngờ ôm chầm lấy tớ. Tớ lúc ấy thẫn thờ như một đứa ngốc, mặt mũi đỏ lựng lên, tay chân lóng ngóng không biết phải làm gì. Rồi tớ vụng về quàng tay qua vai Erika, chần chừ tựa đầu lên vai chị. Tiếng thở đều đều của chị phả vào tai tớ, như một luồng điện chạy dọc khắp cơ thể, kích thích nhịp đập của tim trở nên dồn dập hơn bao giờ hết.

 

 _‘Charl...’_ Chị thì thầm vào tóc tớ. _‘Em thích tôi, đúng chứ?’_

Tớ ngỡ ngàng trước câu hỏi của chị. Cổ họng tớ bất chợt đắng nghét. Tất cả những ý tưởng tồi tệ nhất mà tớ có thể nghĩ ra bỗng dưng nhảy nhót loạn xạ trong đầu tớ.

 

Tớ nuốt khan, tách mình ra khỏi cái ôm của chị. Nhìn thẳng vào chị, tớ trả lời một cách kiên định:

 

 _‘Vâng.’_ Tớ chưa bao giờ nghĩ mình có thể nghiêm túc như vậy. _‘Em thích chị.’_

Trong một giây ngắn ngủi, tớ đã nghĩ rằng chị sẽ giật phắt tay tớ ra, giận dữ bước vào nhà để lấy chìa khoá và ngay lập tức bỏ về. Nhưng không. Chị không bỏ tớ ra, chị chỉ nhìn tớ, ánh mắt tràn ngập yêu thương. Và tớ cảm thấy sẽ chẳng có gì phải hối tiếc nếu như được đắm mình trong bể kim cương đong đầy cảm xúc ấy...

 

Chị tựa trán mình vào trán tớ. Khoảng cách giữa tớ và chị lúc này gần đến mức chỉ cần rướn người lên thôi là môi tớ đã có thể chạm môi chị. Nhưng tớ không muốn làm liều, cũng không cần phải vội vàng. Tớ chẳng làm gì cả, chỉ việc chờ đợi.

 

 _‘Em thích tôi, nhưng mới chỉ là thích trong tâm tưởng thôi nhỉ?’_ Erika khẽ hỏi.

 

_‘Vâng...’_

_‘Vậy...’_ Môi chị khẽ nhếch lên. _‘Em có muốn nắm lấy cơ hội này để hiện thực hoá nó không?’_

Tớ kinh ngạc nhìn chị. Chị cũng đang nhìn tớ, ánh mắt tràn ngập yêu thương.

 

Không ai nói thêm điều gì sau đó. Trán của chị vẫn cứ áp vào trán tớ. Hơi thở của cả hai hoà quyện vào nhau, lồng ngực phập phồng hoà chung nhịp đập của con tim.

 

Và tớ đã gào tướng lên “CÓ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” rồi sau đó bổ nhào vào người chị.

 

Cả hai cùng ngã lăn ra đất, bụi bặm lấm lem khắp người, lá vàng dính cả lên áo. Nhưng chừng đó vẫn chưa đủ để ngăn bọn tớ vươn đến nhau, nằm bên nhau dưới bầu trời trong xanh với nắng thu nhạt màu le lói...

 

Và, như mọi bộ phim tình cảm khác, sẽ có một khoảng lặng kéo dài giữa hai người, rồi sau đó một người sẽ rướn lên, đặt lên môi người kia một nụ hôn, đủ ngắn để khiến người đó luyến tiếc và đủ dài để khiến cả hai lưu dấu suốt đời...

 

 

***

 

  
Cả buổi trưa và chiều hôm đó, tớ cùng Erika rong ruổi khắp Westchester, giới thiệu cho chị một vài khu mua sắm, một vài cảnh đẹp gọi là để dạo chơi thăm quan. Bọn tớ ăn trưa ở Domino Pizza - một chi nhánh trong chuỗi cửa hàng do Raven quản lí. Và, cho tớ PR chút, mặc dù ở đây chủ yếu bán pizza nhưng vẫn có bánh nướng và sandwich các loại. Nếu bây giờ không phải là giữa trưa thì tớ đã vào gọi vài cái bánh phô mai và hai cốc nước cam to tướng rồi vừa đi vừa nhấm nháp rồi.

 

Buổi chiều, bọn tớ vào rạp phim. Tớ và Erika đã phải đấu tranh kịch liệt để quyết định nên xem Crimson Peak hay Bridge of Spies. Và đương nhiên, trai đẹp luôn thắng. Từ lúc công chiếu đến giờ cũng gần 1 tuần rồi nên rạp khá vắng, và bọn tớ đã làm mấy trò mà... ờ thì... ai cũng biết rồi đấy...

 

Chậc, đừng có nghĩ bậy bạ. Ôm hôn thôi chứ có gì đâu...

 

Nhưng ít ra tớ cũng không bỏ lỡ cảnh khoe mông tuyệt vời ông mặt trời của Tom Hiddleston :v Tớ khoái cảnh ấy lắm, nhưng Erika thì không. Tớ không biết là chị ấy ghét cái cảnh đó hay là ghét cả phim, chỉ biết là lúc ra khỏi rạp chị chỉ nhìn cái poster của Crimson Peak bằng độc một ánh mắt lạnh lẽo như đang muốn cào rách nó bất chấp sự có mặt của nhân viên nhà rạp.

 

Hai đứa về đến nhà thì vừa kịp mặt trời lặn ( nhà tớ ở ngoại ô nên đi lâu lắm ). Raven đang dọn bữa tối, và _ơn Chúa_ , thật tuyệt vời khi đó không phải là pizza...

 

Trong bữa ăn Raven có hỏi Erika vài chuyện, chủ yếu là về bản thân chị ấy. Giờ tớ mới biết Erika năm nay 20 tuổi, và chị ấy nhập học muộn hai năm vì vài vấn đề liên quan đến nhập cảnh và hộ chiếu ( chị ấy là người Đức, sang đây du học đồng thời định cư luôn, tớ nói chưa nhỉ? :v ). Sau lí lịch cá nhân là vài câu hỏi liên quan đến sở thích, rồi sở trường, sở ghét v.v..., chung quy là tất cả những gì có thể tìm thấy trong một buổi phỏng vấn xin việc.

 

Và cuối cùng, Raven hỏi:

 

_‘À, nói chuyện lâu vậy mà chị chưa biết tên họ đầy đủ của em. Có thể nói cho chị được không? Mà nếu em không thích thì không cần nói đâu...’_

_‘Không sao đâu ạ.’_ Erika cười nhẹ. _‘Họ của em là Lehnsherr.’_

_‘Ồ, vậy là Erika Lehns... Hả!? Cái gì!?’_ Raven phun ngụm rượu chưa kịp nuốt vào ly ( ewww ), ngẩng lên nhìn Erika, mắt trợn lớn đầy vẻ hãi hùng. _‘Lehnsherr??? Thật á???’_

 

 _‘Vâng.’_ Chị nhướn mày, khó hiểu nhìn Raven. _‘Có chuyện gì sao ạ?’_

_‘Không, không có gì...’_ Raven xua xua tay rồi vội vàng đứng lên. _‘Chị phải... ra đây một lúc. Hai đứa cứ ăn đi.’_

Raven nhanh chóng biến mất dạng sau cánh cửa. Tớ và Erika nhìn nhau, nhún nhún vai rồi lại tiếp tục công cuộc chinh chiến với bữa tối.

 

Bọn tớ đang giải quyết đống đồ ăn trên bàn thì Raven bỗng dưng xuất hiện trở lại. Gọi là “xuất hiện” nhưng thực chất chỉ là thò đầu ra khỏi cửa rồi nói vọng vào mà thôi. Giọng chị lắp bắp:

 

_‘Ờ... Erika, lát nữa đi nghỉ thì thích phòng nào cứ tuỳ nghi sử dụng nhé, nhà có nhiều phòng lắm...’_

_‘Thôi ạ, em không muốn làm phiền gia đình.’_ Erika liếc sang tớ, cười cười. _‘Em dùng chung phòng với Charl là được rồi.’_

Tớ... thật sự rất muốn đào một cái hố chui xuống rồi ngủ luôn trong đấy cho xong...

 

Raven nhướn mày, biểu cảm có chút ngạc nhiên nhưng rồi lại nhanh chóng chuyển sang thích thú. Chị nhấm nhẳng:

 

 _‘Thôi được, chị để hai đứa tự lo liệu vậy. À mà nhớ...’_ Raven nháy mắt trước khi biến mất lần nữa. _‘... đừng có quá khích nhé.’_

_‘Quá khích cái khỉ gì chứ???’_

Tớ chính thức sôi máu rồi đấy. Tớ lừ mắt nhìn Erika, và càng bực mình hơn khi thấy nụ cười giả ngu của chị.

 

Tớ đạp ghế đứng dậy, phóng thẳng lên phòng, mặc kệ Erika vừa cười vừa gọi với theo:

 

_‘Đợi tôi với nào... Ôi mẹ ơi chết mất, cưng đáng yêu quá đấy...’_

Tớ giật sững người, mặt đỏ bừng, cố gắng vừa giữ bình tĩnh vừa vắt chân chạy lên lầu. Và xui xẻo thay, tớ mới chạy thêm được vài bước thì đã nhanh chóng bị bắt lại.

 

_‘Cưng nghĩ cứ chạy mà được sao? Cưng quên là chân mình dài cỡ nào à?’_

Erika áp sát tớ từ đằng sau, tay chị quàng qua eo tớ, thì thầm vào tai tớ những lời dụ hoặc:

 

_‘Giờ thì vui vẻ nào...’_

 

***  


“Vui vẻ” ở đây nghĩa là chơi cờ đó haha, ngưng suy nghĩ đen tối giùm đi...

 

Bọn tớ chơi cờ đến gần 1 giờ sáng, thế nên bây giờ đã 9 giờ hơn rồi mà Erika vẫn chưa dậy nổi, còn tớ thì quen dậy sớm rồi nên chẳng vấn đề gì hết.

 

Ô, tớ tốn những 1 tiếng chỉ để viết nhật kí cơ à...

 

Á, Erika vừa trở mình! Chắc chị ấy sắp dậy rồi, thôi tớ té đây...

 

 

__ Ngày 23/10/2015_

 

Nhật kí thân yêu,

 

Chuỗi ngày gắn bó của chúng ta sắp kết thúc rồi haha... Bởi vì tớ đang hạnh phúc as fuck nên chắc không dành thời gian cho cậu được nữa đâu...

 

Thôi thì viết nốt hôm nay cho tròn 20 ngày vậy...

 

Hôm qua ăn trưa xong bọn tớ trở lại Ithaca luôn để chuẩn bị ngày mai đi học ( thứ 2 mà, nhiều bài lắm... ). Cái vấn đề ở đây là hai người bọn tớ đi những hai xe, mà tớ thì muốn ngồi chung xe với Erika lắm nên cứ băn khoăn mãi. Cuối cùng, Raven mới đốp cho tớ một câu:

 

_‘Hai đứa cứ đi chung đi, mai ngày kia chị đến Ithaca thì tiện thể lái xe của Charl đến luôn.’_

Nghe rất chi là chí lí.

 

Nhưng sau đó chị lại bonus thêm câu:

 

_‘Chậc, người nhà Xavier mà lại đi con Beetle chán ngắt này à...?’_

Thế là tớ tut hết cả mood. Có khi cứ mặc kệ cái xe ở đây cho bả lái thì hơn.

 

Về đến nơi cũng ngót nghét 4 giờ chiều, tớ và Erika lượn qua nhà tớ một tí để lấy đồ rồi về thẳng nhà chị luôn. Hai đứa học bài cùng nhau, ăn tối với nhau, và ôm nhau ngủ. Đừng mong có vụ tắm chung hay s*x siếc gì hết. Phải từ từ chứ, dục tốc bất đạt mà.

 

Và hôm sau, bọn tớ đến trường cùng nhau. Samantha khi đó đang đứng ở một góc sân, tay quàng qua vai một ả nào đó không phải Emma. Nhìn kĩ mới biết đó là Selene. Chậc, tội nghiệp Emma.

 

Bọn tớ đi lướt qua ả, vô cùng điềm tĩnh và tự nhiên, không hề có tí cử chỉ ấu yếm yêu đương gì cả. Ấy vậy mà ả vẫn quắc mắt nhìn bọn tớ như thể muốn xé xác cả hai đứa ra vậy. À mà nhiều khả năng như vậy lắm, vì ả đã ghét cái gì là lại muốn băm vằm nó ra mà. Tưởng tượng điều đó thôi cũng làm tớ rùng cả mình rồi.

 

Erika vuốt dọc sống lưng tớ, những ngón tay thuôn dài khẽ lả lướt trên lớp vải áo mềm mại. Chị cúi xuống nhìn tớ, hướng ánh mắt kiên định về phía tớ, giọng nói trầm ấm cất lên:

 

_‘Đừng lo. Tôi sẽ không để Samantha đụng đến em đâu.’_

Mặt tớ bất giác đỏ lựng. Tớ cúi xuống, cố che đi vệt đỏ trên má, đầu gật lia lịa.

 

Erika phì cười, đưa tay lên vò tóc tớ. Thật là, người ta đang ngại mà, đừng làm người ta ngại thêm chứ...

 

Hôm nay không có tiết Sinh nên bọn tớ sẽ không chung lớp. Nhưng thôi, chả sao cả, bọn tớ sẽ lại gặp nhau vào giờ nghỉ mà.

 

Tớ đang trong giờ Lý đây. Henley quá giỏi về mấy thứ liên quan đến Vật lý nên tớ nghĩ thà nghe cậu ấy giải thích còn hơn nghe Giáo sư giảng bài. Vì vậy, tớ mới quyết định viết lách một tí, nếu không tớ sẽ gục vì buồn ngủ mất.

 

Coi như đây là dòng cuối cùng để kết thúc 20 ngày viết nhật kí vậy.

 

20 ngày qua thật sự rất tuyệt, tuyệt lắm í, và một phần là nhờ cậu đấy Nhật kí.

 

Tạm biệt nhé, Nhật kí thân yêu...

 

 

\- TBC -

 

 


	2. All About Charl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tất cả những gì Erika nghĩ về Charl cũng như mọi thứ xung quanh Charl ( dưới dạng alphabet ).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cái alphabet là của tiếng Anh và bạn au viết thiếu chữ Z :V Tại vì nó khó quá nên bạn au quyết định cho qua luôn haha :V

A: Alcohol.

 

Erika khám phá ra rằng nhà Charl có một tủ rượu to chà bá. Charl loay hoay giải thích đó thực ra là rượu của người bạn cùng phòng nhưng có cho tiền Erika cũng chẳng tin. Cô biết rõ Henley McCoy, cô nhóc đó vừa ít nói vừa nhút nhát, không dám đụng vào bia chứ đừng nói đến rượu. Và vì chúa, cái tủ đó là của McCoy á? Mơ đi, không có cái mùa xuân ấy đâu.

 

Sự thật cuối cùng cũng được kiểm chứng khi hai người cùng vào một quán bar ở Ithaca. Và, Erika nhớ là mình đã _phục Charl sát đất_ khi thấy nàng nốc hết hai ly Martini với đầy đủ chanh, muối mà mặt mày không hề biến sắc. Cơ mà sau đó vẫn có hậu quả, dĩ nhiên rồi. Charl bắt đầu say và đi đi lại lại tán tỉnh mấy anh chàng bằng vốn kiến thức về Di truyền học dở tệ của mình. Điều đó khiến Erika điên máu, cô lôi Charl về nhà rồi sau đó... không có sau đó nữa...

 

Kể từ hôm đó, Erika quyết định phải tách Charl ra khỏi chất cồn càng xa càng tốt cũng như hạn chế đi bar ít nhất có thể. Rượu + thói bạ đâu tán đấy = thứ nguy hiểm nhất có thể xảy ra trong một mối quan hệ.

 

 

B: Baking.

 

Charl có tài làm bánh tuyệt vời. Không, nghiêm túc đấy, bánh nàng làm thật sự rất tuyệt. Erika Lehnsherr a.k.a Bậc Thầy Khó Ăn Khó Uống đã tự mình kiểm chứng nên chắc chắn không nhầm được đâu.

 

Erika vốn kén ăn, nhìn món gì cũng thấy gai người, bánh trái thì lại càng ngứa mắt. Và Charl đã dập tắt cái tư tưởng đấy bằng hàng tá lời động viên đại loại như _cưng nên ngưng tỏ ra rằng mình là người tối cổ đi vì có ti tỉ loại bánh mặn mà_ hoặc nếu không hiệu quả thì sẽ là _em đã mất cả buổi để làm cho cưng đấy nên làm ơn ăn giúp em đi_ blah blah...

 

Nài nỉ kiểu đấy thì có thách cũng chẳng từ chối được. _Và nếu từ chối thì sẽ rất hối hận_ – theo lời của Erika. Cô thậm chí còn nghĩ không biết khẩu vị về rượu tuyệt hảo của Charl có giúp ích được gì cho nàng trong khoản làm bánh hay không.

 

 

C: Charlotte

 

Charlotte Xavier. Rất ít người gọi đầy đủ tên nàng, họ thường gọi là Charl hoặc Charlie, nhưng nhiều nhất vẫn là Charl. Nhưng Erika, có lẽ là người đầu tiên và cuối cùng gọi thẳng tên nàng ra nhiều đến vậy. Cái tên đó thực sự rất đẹp, rất cao quý, và nó hoàn toàn lột tả được con người nàng.

 

Charlotte là cái tên phổ biến trong giới quý tộc châu Âu thời kì cận đại. Nó đủ sang trọng, đủ quý phái và cũng đủ dễ thương để có thể trở thành tên của bất cứ cô gái nào đã luôn sống trong nhung lụa từ thuở ấu thơ. Charl cũng vậy, nàng rất đáng yêu, hay ngại ngùng, nhưng cũng hay làm dáng, và thi thoảng còn thích làm nũng. Và tất nhiên, mặt đó của nàng chỉ hiện ra khi có sự xuất hiện của Erika thôi. Một con mèo nhỏ kiêu kỳ mang tên Charlotte cuộn tròn trong lòng chủ nhân, mè nheo và hờn dỗi khi muốn đòi một thứ gì đó, nhưng ngay lập tức lại ve vẩy đuôi đùa giỡn với người khác khi ở một môi trường không phải là trong gia đình ( thường là với bạn bè ). Và chủ nhân của nó luôn sẵn sàng đáp ứng mọi yêu cầu, miễn là chúng không quá khả năng thực hiện.

 

Erika đồ rằng Charl dường như rất thích nghe cái cách mà cô phát âm tên của nàng. _Em không biết nữa, giọng cưng khá là trầm, nhưng có vẻ như điều đó khiến tên em phát ra nghe quyến rũ hơn thì phải_ – nàng đã nói vậy.

 

Có thể khiến cái tên của Charl trở nên nóng bỏng hơn thì tội gì mà không gọi?

 

 

D: Dress

 

Charl mặc váy rất đẹp, nhưng Erika thì không.

 

Đúng ra là cô _không nghĩ thế._

Erika luôn cho rằng dáng mình hơi cao và thô, vậy nên trông sẽ không ổn tí nào nếu tròng bộ váy vào người. Nhưng Charl thì không cho là vậy. Nàng thậm chí còn lôi cả Angel đến nhà chỉ để giúp Erika chọn một bộ đồ cho buổi vũ hội.

 

 _‘Chị không thể mặc một bộ vest cho lễ hội trường, chị biết mà, phải chứ?’_ Angel ngó qua cô một lúc, rồi nói _‘Chị có thể mặc style hàng ngày cũng được, nhưng nó có hơi cá tính so với tính chất của buổi tiệc… Vì người chị cao và ba vòng khá đầy đủ nên em nghĩ tốt nhất nên kiếm một chiếc đầm ôm để khoe được dáng… ngắn hay dài cũng được, cơ mà vai chị khá rộng nên có thể kiếm váy có tay để trông đỡ thô... blah blah...’_

Erika đảo mắt, nghe vào đầu chưa đến nửa từ mà Angel nói. Váy vóc ư? Làm ơn đi. Kể cả sau này khi cưới cô cũng không mặc váy đâu.

 

Cô quyết định sẽ trốn tiệt khỏi vụ lễ hội và nằm nhà xem TV với Charl, nếu như Charl đồng ý ở nhà cùng cô.

 

Và thật tuyệt vời, Charl đã đồng ý.

 

 

E: Erika

 

Erika Lehnsherr là tên họ đầy đủ của Erika, và cô chẳng thích nó chút nào. Cô nghĩ rằng nó rất chi là bánh bèo so với con người thật của mình, và mỗi khi nghe người khác xướng tên mình lên, cô cảm thấy nó không xứng.

 

Nói ngắn gọn là, Erika không thích tên mình, và cô cũng không thích bất kì ai gọi nó.

 

À, duy chỉ trừ một người. Người đó là Charl, tất nhiên rồi.

 

Cũng như Erika, Charl cũng rất thích gọi tên người mình yêu. Nàng nghĩ đó là một cái tên khá kêu: _‘Erika, lấy hộ em cuốn sách.’, ‘Erika, em chưa hiểu bài này.’, ‘Erika, vào giúp em luộc mì được không?’..._ Ngày nào cũng vậy, cứ _‘Erika, Erika...’_ liên tục. Cô chưa từng nghĩ rằng dưới giọng nói thánh thót của Charl, cái tên “Erika” lại trở nên đẹp đẽ và ngọt ngào đến thế. Và lúc này đây, cô yêu cái tên của mình hơn bao giờ hết...

 

 

F: Fashion

 

Lại là chuyện ăn mặc, nhưng lần này là của Charl. Erika có thể không thích váy vóc nhưng thành thật mà nói thì gu của cô còn ổn chán so với Charl.

 

Gu thời trang của Charl theo nhận xét từ Raven và Angel thì _thậm tệ, vô cùng thậm tệ._ Ai đời một cô gái 18 tuổi, đi dạo giữa trời đông mà lại mặc một cái áo khoác vải tweed của một ông già ( nhấn mạnh ÔNG chứ không phải BÀ ), đội mũ len bản to và mang giày boot kiểu quân đội, nhìn _y chang một cục nấm di động to tướng trong trời tuyết_ – trích lời bình của Susannah. Henley thì có cái nhìn thoáng hơn, cô nàng cho rằng _chỉ một chút nữa thôi là đạt đến đẳng cấp của Louisa Clark rồi._

Nghe thì có vẻ hơi tiêu cực nhưng quả thực thì không như vậy ( ít nhất là đối với Erika ). Sự thay đổi về gu của Charl thể hiện rõ nhất khi ở nhà, đặc biệt là trước mặt Erika. Mùa hè thì váy hai dây nơ ren thong dong khắp nhà, mùa đông thì bộ pijama không ngập thỏ thì cũng đầy ứ dâu tây... Từ đó, Erika rút ra nhận xét, bản thân Charl có một sự linh hoạt nhất định về mặt thời trang, và sự linh hoạt đó chỉ đạt đến trạng thái tích cực nhất khi nàng... ở một mình.

 

Tích cực thì ai mà chả thích, nhất là khi cứ đổi xoành xoạch theo mùa như vậy, từ sexy chuyển sang cutoe và ngược lại~  


 

G: Girls.

 

Charl được gái chú ý nhiều vô kể và điều đó khiến Erika đau đầu khủng khiếp.

 

Nói nôm na là Charl như cái nam châm hút gái, chả làm gì cũng khiến ối con gái nhà lành đổ đứ đừ. Đi cạnh nhau, bất kể là ở trường hay bên ngoài, mọi đứa con gái khác đều đổ dồn hết sự chú ý vào nàng. Erika ghét điều này đến nỗi cô  nghĩ thà để mấy thằng con trai thích nàng còn hơn là bọn con gái.

 

Lí giải cho điều này, Erika có đưa ra vài lí do. Cái thứ nhất, vẻ ngoài của Charl vừa sang chảnh vừa đáng yêu, và nhiều chị gái lớn tuổi trong trường rất thích cái vẻ ngoài đó ( ngày ngày chứng kiến người yêu bị nựng qua nựng lại mà xem, thử hỏi có bực mình không? ). Cái thứ hai, Charl nhiều khi chẳng nói chẳng rằng mà cứ lẳng lặng thả thính, tất nhiên chỉ là tình cờ, ấy thế mà biết bao chị em vẫn cứ hứng thính như đúng rồi ( trừ Erika ra, cô tỉnh táo đến nỗi Charl còn phải bất lực vì chẳng thả được tí thính nào vào đúng vị trí hết ). Cái thứ ba, Charl khá nổi tiếng vì mấy trò tán tỉnh ( giờ mới là thả thính có mục đích ). Nàng tán mọi người ở mọi giới tính và lứa tuổi, cơ mà tất nhiên chỉ là tán chơi. Điều này có vẻ như đã khiến cho nhiều chị em cảm thấy tò mò, rồi cuối cùng mắc lưới lúc nào không hay ( thế mà Charl lại luôn miệng cũng chỉ trích Samantha vì khả năng sát gái của ả, mặc dù tài sát gái của nàng thực chất cũng chẳng hề kém cạnh ).

 

Erika cảm thấy bất lực. Cô tự nhủ thôi thế cũng được, dù sao thả thính cũng không hẳn là một cái tội. Ít nhất cô cũng có thể kè kè bên cạnh Charl để tránh mấy trường hợp kể trên. Cứ coi như Erika đang chống lại một nửa số chị em phụ nữ trong cái đại học Cornell này đi...

 

 

H: Home

 

Quên không nói, Charl đang ở chung nhà với Erika. Đây là ngôi nhà cũ của chú họ cô, nhưng từ khi anh ta quyết định chuyển đến gần Central Park thì nó thuộc về cô. Ban đầu Charl cũng muốn lôi Erika về nhà mình, nhưng nàng nghĩ không thể cứ thế mà đuổi Henley đi được nên đành tự mình cuốn gói đồ đạc sang nhà Erika, đồng thời gọi cho Raven bảo _cứ giữ cái xe cà tàng đó của em đi, không cần phải trả lại đâu._

 

Nhà Erika rất sạch sẽ và gọn gàng, nhưng _hơi đơn giản và nhàm chán vì nội thất chẳng phong phú gì hết_ – theo nhận định của Charl. Thế là chiến dịch make over cho căn nhà bắt đầu, khi mà Charl dùng tiềm lực tài chính cao ngút trời của nàng để mua thêm đồ trang hoàng cho phòng khách, thay ga giường và mua sơn cho phòng ngủ, kiếm thêm vài công cụ hữu dụng để quậy phá trong phòng bếp. Erika vốn không thích lắm nhưng cũng kệ, cô muốn thử xem xem Charl sẽ khiến căn hộ chán ngắt của mình nhìn lố đến mức nào.

 

Công cuộc cải tạo mất 3 ngày để hoàn thành và Erika rất ngạc nhiên vì điều đó. Cái nhà trước giờ không lúc nào là không xám xịt ảm đạm giờ đây đã thay đổi đến không thể nhận ra được nữa: giấy dán tường màu cam dịu, trên tường treo vài bức tranh hoa quả và mấy bứa hình chụp chung của hai người; có một số đồ trang trí bé bé xinh xinh đặt trên bệ lò sưởi và vài lọ hoa nho nhỏ đặt rải rác các phòng. Riêng phòng ngủ, Charl còn tự tay vẽ mấy hoạ tiết đối xứng na ná henna lên hẳn tường, ánh đèn vàng le lói khiến chúng trông vừa đẹp vừa huyền ảo; đồng thời mua thêm sách để đặt trên kệ và kiếm một chiếc chuông gió treo trên cửa sổ.

 

 _‘Mĩ cmn mãn’_ – trích lời Charl sau khi sửa sang xong căn hộ.

 

Erika gật gù đồng tình. Có một ngôi nhà tuyệt vời với không gian ấm áp và cô vợ tương lai đáng yêu thì quả thật không còn gì bằng nữa rồi.

 

 

I: Intelligence.

 

Trí thông minh của Charl ( theo cách nói của nàng ) phải gọi là _tuyệt vời ông mặt trời._

Chậc, bởi nàng là thủ khoa đại học Cornell, giành được học bổng của 5/8 trường đại học thuộc Ivy League ( gồm Cornell, Yale, Princeton, Columbia và Harvard ), điểm đầu vào SAT là 2350. Nàng có vốn kiến thức vô cùng sâu rộng về Sinh học, đặc biệt là về Di truyền và Biến dị. Cứ nghe nàng lảm nhảm trong lúc đang abc xyz về Sinh đi, bạn chắc chắn sẽ được được mở mang tầm mắt. Nó giống như kiểu xem sẽ Ant-man sẽ giúp bạn tiếp thu thêm một đống kĩ năng và kinh nghiệm trong việc phân biệt kiến ấy :v...

 

Nếu người đời có khái niệm “con nhà người ta” thì 100% nàng còn vượt trội hơn thế. Nàng không chỉ có gia đình giàu có ( nhà Xavier đấy, đừng có đùa ), diện mạo xinh đẹp ( mỗi lần được khen là nàng lại nói _‘thôi mà, không có đâu’_ nhưng thực chất là đang hãnh diện as fuck) mà còn sở hữu trí tuệ tuyệt vời. Yeah, phải rồi, đây không phải truyện ngôn tình, cũng chẳng phải teenfic, nhưng thừa nhận đi, nàng thật sự tài giỏi đấy.

 

Về vấn đề thông thạo môn Sinh của Charl, Erika cho rằng tất cả là nhờ anh họ của nàng. Anh ta là giáo sư Di truyền học có tiếng của đại học Columbia, đồng thời cũng chính là lí do mà Charl cao chạy xa bay sang tận Ithaca thay vì nhàn nhã ngồi học ở trong chính trung tâm New York.

 

Erika từng hỏi nàng một lần, rằng tại sao nàng không theo học những trường danh tiếng như Yale hay Harvard mà lại đến Ithaca xa xôi này. Nàng đáp:

 

 _‘Em muốn thoát khỏi ông anh họ, đương nhiên rồi. Nhưng tất cả không chỉ có thế, em cảm thấy dường như sẽ có một điều gì đó vô cùng kì diệu xảy ra nếu học ở Cornell, và ý em không phải là chương trình học hay trình độ giảng dạy gì đâu.  Em đến đây với một tâm trạng vô cùng háo hức, và sau đó, em gặp được cưng.’_ Nàng gật gù. _‘Uhm, quyết định sáng suốt nhất của em từ trước đến nay đấy.’_

Và Erika đã nghĩ: _Rốt cuộc IQ với EQ của em ấy cái nào cao hơn nhỉ...?_

J: Jealous.

 

Erika có máu ghen rất nặng.

 

Thật vậy, như đã nói ở trên, khi Charl bắt đầu say bí tỉ và lượn khắp quán bar chỉ để thả thính, Erika đã dốc sức lôi nàng về bằng được, ném lên giường và... làm cái gì thì biết rồi đấy.

 

Tương tự như thế, khi Charl ở trường hay ra ngoài, chỉ cần phát hiện ra nàng đang thả thính vô tội vạ là Erika sẽ cúi xuống, ghé vào tai và thì thầm mấy lời vô cùng ghê rợn để rồi khi hai người về đến nhà, trò chơi “trừng phạt” sẽ lại được tiếp diễn.

 

Charl bị nhiều lần như vậy rồi cũng quen, nàng thậm chí còn nghĩ: _Ừ, thà để Erika đè mình còn hơn là nhìn chị ấy thượng cẳng chân hạ cẳng tay với tình địch..._

 

Nhưng nàng đâu có biết, sau một đêm dài dày vò nàng xong, Erika sẽ lao xồng xộc đến trường để tìm những người đã trót hứng thính và đe doạ họ bằng mấy thứ ngôn từ bạo lực được lấy cảm hứng từ The Texas Chain Saw Masscare hoặc bớt bớt thì cũng như Friday the 13th. Còn nếu mấy kẻ đó không chịu sửa đổi, kết cục sẽ chẳng khác gì The Human Centipede.

 

Thông cảm nhưng Erika rất thích phim kinh dị, đặc biệt là mấy thể loại slasher máu me đầy mình. Charl luôn thầm hy vọng rằng sở thích này sẽ không được đặt lên người mình và nếu có đi chăng nữa nàng cũng sẽ cao chạy xa bay ra khỏi căn nhà này ngay và luôn...

 

Vấn đề ghen tuông cũng vì thế mà thường được giải quyết khá ổn thoả...

 

 

K: Kiss.

 

Erika rất thích hôn Charl. Nhưng không phải thích kiểu thông thường, mà là thích kiểu lúc nào cũng đè ra hôn được.

 

Lại quay trở lại vụ Charl thích thả thính lung tung trong trường, và vì Erika cóc tài nào lôi nàng ra một chỗ để mần thịt được nên đành kéo nàng vào một xó xỉnh khuất khuất nào đó rồi cúi xuống hôn lấy hôn để. (Dùng lưỡi theo cách này thường không hiệu quả bằng “cách còn lại”, thậm chí còn chẳng bằng “cách dùng tay” .-. ) Nhưng có còn hơn không, dù sao nó cũng đủ để phân tán khả năng thả thính của Charl ít nhất là cho đến lúc vào tiết đầu.

 

Erika đã áp dụng chiêu này rất nhiều vào mấy ngày đầu, nhiều đến nỗi cô đã nghiện nó lúc nào không biết. Cánh môi hồng mềm mại ấy ai thấy mà chả thích. À thì... bởi vậy nên mới phải áp dụng nhiều nhất có thể... Cửa tủ, nhà vệ sinh, phòng thay đồ, cuối lớp, sau trường..., chỗ nào cũng có thể trở thành địa điểm hôn tuyệt vời. Còn ở ngoài thì nhiều khi chẳng nói chẳng rằng cũng tự dưng cúi xuống làm một phát, đủ ngọt ngào và đủ quyến rũ để khiến mọi người xung quanh ai ai cũng phải tan chảy.

 

Còn về kiểu hôn thì thường là hôn kiểu Pháp, đôi lúc lại đá sân sang Ý. Yeah, ít ỏi vậy thôi nhưng Charl chẳng hiểu sao vẫn cứ chết mê chết mệt, còn Erika thì nghiện lên nghiện xuống. Wow... Hôn nhau từ khi nào đã trở thành sở thích của hai người này rồi...

 

 

L: Lashes

 

Lông mi của Charl rất cong, dày và đẹp. Erika - vẫn như mọi khi - cực thích điều đó. Một màu mắt tuyệt đẹp đi cùng với một hàng mi tuyệt đẹp, quả thật không còn gì hoàn hảo hơn.

 

Charl rất xinh đẹp, trên gương mặt vừa có nét kiêu kỳ vừa có vẻ đáng yêu - điều này thì không phải bàn cãi. Và đôi mắt của nàng đã đóng góp kha khá để tạo nên dung mạo đó. Tính riêng mắt nàng thôi thì hàng mi đã chiếm khoảng 50% “công sức” rồi. Dày dặn mà uyển chuyển, quả là một nét tô điểm tuyệt vời cho nhan sắc lay động lòng người của nàng.

 

Nói thì nghe có vẻ Aphrodite vậy thôi chứ thực tế nàng còn hơn Aphrodite gấp bội. Điểm nhấn trên gương mặt nàng luôn là đôi mắt, với màu xanh sóng sánh ánh đại dương và cặp mi dài uốn cong mềm mại. Hàng mi dao động khi đôi mắt khẽ chớp, lấp lánh khi đứng dưới cơn mưa, xao xuyến khi ai đó miết nhẹ. Và Erika, chẳng có lì gì, lại đi tiếc một nụ hôn cho hàng mi xinh đẹp ấy. Cô luôn làm thế với Charl mỗi khi đi ngủ, để môi mình lướt nhẹ trên cái gai gai ngọt ngào nơi đầu mi Charl, thì thầm những lời chúc dịu dàng nhất rồi thả mình bên cạnh Charl, tận hưởng cái cảm giác được ngắm nhìn người mình yêu lần cuối trước khi kết thúc một ngày dài mệt mỏi...

 

 

M: Muffin.

 

Đối với Erika, Charl hệt như một chiếc bánh muffin vậy. Nó cũng giống như Quinn và Joker, luôn gắn liền với một từ “Puddin’~ ”

 

Nhưng, Erika không phải Quinn, hẳn nhiên rồi. Và cũng không đời nào cô lại để cho Charl trở thành Joker cả.

 

Trở lại vấn đề chính, Erika coi Charl như một chiếc muffin là có lí do. Nàng là Chocolate Chip khi ở trường, sôi nổi và tươi vui, hệt như những viên kẹo chocolate dai dai nho nhỏ. Nàng là Cranberry khi ở nhà, ngọt ngào và dịu nhẹ như hương nam việt quất, thích quấn lấy Erika và thu hút cô bằng hương vị quyến rũ của mình. Nàng là Raisin Bran những khi buồn phiền, vụn vỡ như từng lớp bánh rời rạc và chan chát như những hạt nho khô. Nàng là Lemon Poppy Seed mỗi khi lên cơn hưng phấn, hoặc bất chợt trở điên loạn trước một thứ gì đó hay ho, chẳng khác gì lớp chanh chua rải rác đầy ngẫu hứng trên bề mặt xốp mềm của chiếc bánh muffin. Nàng là Peach mỗi khi có mặt người nhà, thích tỏ ra trẻ con và vui vẻ cười đùa với họ, ngọt ngào và đáng yêu như chiếc bánh vàng rộm rắc bơ đậu phộng được phủ đầy kem sữa. Nàng xinh đẹp, dễ thương và quyến rũ, hệt như hương vị chuẩn mực của một chiếc muffin cổ điển, đơn giản thôi nhưng lôi cuốn vô cùng.

 

Và Erika, cô cảm thấy không còn gì hãnh diện hơn khi là người đầu tiên và cuối cùng được thưởng thức chiếc bánh muffin tuyệt vời nhất thế gian này...

 

 

N: Nickname

 

Charl hay gọi Erika là “cưng”, và cô không thích điều đó cho lắm.

 

Thật đấy, cứ để ý mà xem, chỉ có “cưng” và “cưng”, lần nào cũng vậy. Cái đại từ xưng hô này có tần suất xuất hiện cao khủng khiếp, chiếm đến 70% lượng danh xưng của hai người. Nếu không “cưng” thì cũng một “Erika”, hai “Erika”, có mơ mà gọi theo cách khác. Thực ra mới đầu nàng còn nhỏ nhẹ gọi “chị” nhưng càng ngày sự đen tối trong nàng càng lộ rõ nên còn khướt nàng mới tiếp tục gọi “chị”.

 

Chính ra thì xưng hô kiểu này cũng có cái hay. Cái từ “cưng” có thể tích cực phát huy tác dụng trong một vài trường hợp, đặc biệt là rất đáng yêu khi làm nũng và rất quyến rũ khi làm tình. Nhưng chính điêu đó lại khiến Erika cảm thấy yếu đuối. Cô thường rất cứng rắn, nhưng sự cứng rắn của cô có thể tan tành bất cứ lúc nào khi đứng trước mặt Charl. Và khi Charl gọi Erika là “cưng”, nó không chỉ tan tành ra đâu, nó còn chảy ra cơ.

 

Chung quy là, cái nickname giời đánh ấy khiến cho Erika trở nên rất dễ mềm lòng. Thế này thì còn gì là bản lĩnh của kẻ nằm trên chứ...

 

Hay là không giữ kín nữa mà gọi nàng là “Muffin” luôn...?

 

O: Only

 

Charlotte Xavier là một, một và chỉ một. Trên đời này chắc chắn không thể có người thứ hai.

 

Đầu tiên là về ngoại hình. Nhiều người bảo nàng giống anh họ mình ( mẹ hai người là sinh đôi ) nhưng Erika lại không cho là vậy. Mắt nàng to hơn, lấp lánh hơn, màu xanh của mắt từa tựa màu lam ngọc chứ không phải màu biển. Mũi cao hơn, trên chóp mũi còn lốm đốm chút tàn nhang nhìn rất dễ thương. Môi mỏng và mềm, không đỏ mà hồng, hồng tự nhiên, vừa ngọt ngào mà lại vừa quyến rũ. Nàng, tất nhiên vẫn chưa thể được coi là tuyệt sắc giai nhân nhưng đối với riêng Erika thôi thì nhan sắc của nàng đã đạt đến mức độ nữ thần rồi.

 

( Doppleganger là có thật, nhưng theo cách nghĩ của Erika thì nó không thật trong trường hợp của Charl, và nếu thật đi chăng nữa thì cũng không thể nào đẹp như Charl được )

Nàng là nàng, sở hữu nhan sắc của riêng nàng, trí óc của riêng nàng, tính cách của riêng nàng. Mystique hay Copycat có tài giỏi đến thế nào đi chăng nữa cũng chẳng thể bắt chước nàng. Vài câu nói nho nhỏ của Charl hoặc vài cử chỉ be bé của nàng cũng đủ để giúp Erika nhận ra nàng. Và nếu doppleganger của nàng có thật thì chúng cũng chỉ na ná nàng về mặt ngoại hình, và chúng chẳng thể nào tỏ ra lúc ngạo mạn, lúc kiêu kỳ, lúc ương ngạnh, lúc đáng yêu như nàng được. Tất nhiên rồi, bởi vì nàng là nàng, chỉ có một “nàng” duy nhất mà thôi.

 

Cái tư tưởng này của Erika nó to lớn đến mức tình yêu của cô đối với Charl đã vượt quá cả sự tôn thờ rồi...

 

P: Period

Erika và Charl, họ có thể là đồng tính nhưng họ vẫn luôn là phụ nữ. Và cũng như bao phụ nữ bình thường khác, họ rất ghét kỳ kinh của mình.

 

Charl vốn người hơi yểu nên mỗi lần đến kỳ là nàng lại chết lên chết xuống, và theo lời nàng nói thì nó như _5 quả tạ đè lên bụng vậy._ Nàng còn có cái bản tính cứ khi vào kỳ là lại khó ở, và cái tính này khiến cho nàng được vinh dự trở thành một trong những nhân vật bị ghét nhiều nhất trong suốt một tuần.

 

Erika ấy, thật lòng mà nói thì 6 lần nàng “bị” cũng là 6 lần cô như ngồi trên đống lửa. Phải “ăn chay” thôi đã là khổ lắm rồi, nhìn người yêu quằn quại trong đau đớn thậm chí còn khổ hơn. Cùng là phụ nữ nhưng Erika mỗi lần “bị” thì cùng lắm chỉ nhói một cái ở bụng dưới, còn Charl thì hoàn toàn ngược lại, bê bết đến độ không thể bê bết hơn. Những ngày nàng phải đàm đạo với bà dì cũng là những ngày cô cáng đáng hết mọi việc trong nhà, từ dọn dẹp, giặt giũ cho đến nấu ăn, và thậm chí là làm bài tập. Và mặc dù nàng cực kì xấu tính trong thời gian này, Erika vẫn hết lòng yêu thương chiều chuộng nàng hoặc kiên nhẫn giảng giải hết mực nếu chẳng may bị ăn mắng oan. Cô yêu nàng muốn chết nên nhìn nàng như vậy khiến cô xót điên lên được...

 

Thực ra thì, trong mấy ngày này Erika đã phải nhịn nhục rất nhiều, đến nỗi khi Charl vừa “hết” xong là cô đã nhanh chóng khởi động ngay “chế độ Cá Mập”. Nhịn như vậy khổ lắm, cũng may sau này có s*xtoy rồi còn đỡ được phần nào...

Q: Quotes

 

Hơi không liên quan nhưng Charl rất thích mấy phim tình cảm của Hollywood. Như hồi coi Crimson Peak ấy, nàng thực ra không định xem đâu nhưng vì thấy nội dung có mấy chi tiết kiểu dạng chuyện tình gothic nên mới cố sống cố chết đòi xem bằng được. Và một số phim khác cũng thế, cứ có tình cảm là xem...

 

OK, vấn đề ở đây là Charl rất thích trích mấy câu quote từ phim tình cảm ra để nói với Erika. Chẳng hạn như khi làm tình, nàng sẽ nhấn nhá mấy câu dạng dạng như: ‘ _I never wanted more, until I met you.’_ ( ý chỉ trước giờ nàng chưa muốn làm với ai ngoài cô hết ), hoặc là: _‘I want you sore, baby.’_ Và Erika lúc đó kiểu như: _Thật á? Em đủ trình để làm vậy sao? Còn khướt cưng ạ.Em nghĩ mình tuổi gì mà biến tôi thành Ana được?_

Đấy là chuyện của đêm khuya. Trích dẫn cũng phải tuỳ lúc mà, phải chứ?

 

Không, không có vụ đấy đâu.

Điển hình là cái lần nàng làm mẫu cho Susannah. Cô bạn nhiều chuyện này tham gia câu lạc bộ Hội hoạ đấy, ngạc nhiên chưa? Và lúc cô bạn chuẩn bị vẽ, nàng đã nằm ườn ra ghế, chớp chớp mắt rồi cong người tỏ vẻ quyến rũ:

 

_‘Draw me like one of your French girls~’_

Thiếu tí nữa là Erika đã xồng xộc lôi nàng về và chơi trò “trừng phạt” rồi...

 

 

R: Red

 

Charl đôi lúc hay đỏ mặt hơn bình thường. Đỏ mặt vì nóng, đỏ mặt vì lạnh, hoặc là đỏ mặt vì “ai đó”.

 

Tiêu biểu nhất là cái hồi Charl còn crush Erika, cô nói gì nàng đều gật lấy gật để, nghe như muốn nuốt lấy từng lời, mặt mũi thì đỏ đến mức cà chua phải gọi bằng cụ.

 

Erika khi nghe nàng kể lại mới sực nhớ đến một chuyện.

 

Thực ra nó cũng không hẳn là “một chuyện”. Nó giống “một đêm” hơn.

 

Đó là đêm đầu tiên của Erika và Charl. Nàng nằm dài trên giường, dồn toàn bộ lực vào tay để che đi bản mặt đang ngượng chín vì xấu hổ. Vệt đỏ trên mặt nàng ngày càng lan rộng, xuống cần cổ thanh tao, xuống bộ ngực căng đầy, xuống vùng bụng thon gọn, xuống..., xuống...

 

Nhìn nàng ngon lành đến mức ai trông thấy cũng muốn cạp. Erika đương nhiên không phải ngoại lệ. Bản năng cá mập của cô bất ngờ trỗi dậy. Cô thậm chí còn muốn cắn liên hồi vào làn da đỏ ửng mềm mại ấy, để xem nó còn có thể đỏ đến đâu nữa.

 

Và cô làm thật.

 

Kết quả là Charl đã phải kết thúc đêm đầu tiên với người thương bằng mấy dấu hôn đỏ hỏn trên xương quai xanh và bầu ngực. Cũng may không phải là cổ, nếu đánh dấu ở cổ mà có ai thấy được thì chắc cả người nàng sẽ đỏ như con tôm luộc mất, rồi sau đó sẽ cấp tốc đào ngay một cái hố và yên vị trong đó suốt 7 ngày 7 đêm luôn.

 

S: Sex

 

Đây là một vấn đề hết sức nhạy cảm, nhưng không phải cứ nhạy cảm là lại tránh nhắc tới.

 

Sex thì cặp nào yêu nhau mà chả làm, cặp của Erika và Charl lại càng làm ác. Một phần vì Erika yêu nàng đến phát điên lên được và phần còn lại thì do Charl lúc nào cũng lảm nhảm một cách đầy tiếc nuối: _Ôi cưng ơi tại sao cưng không phải là Alpha nhỉ..._ Nàng nói vậy thực chất là để khích thôi, nhưng đôi lúc hơi phản tác dụng vì đối với Erika thì câu đó giống chọc tức hơn là khích. Chừng nào “chế độ Cá Mập” còn được bật thì chừng đó Charl còn khổ dài dài.

 

Còn vài chuyện nữa liên quan đến vấn đề này, như có lần Raven đã gợi ý: _‘Sao hai đứa không dùng s*xtoy nhỉ?’._  Charl trông có vẻ khá là háo hức, còn Erika thì không. Cô nghĩ rằng việc dùng thứ này sẽ làm cô trở nên vô dụng, hay nói theo cách đau đớn hơn thì là bất lực, và nếu như Charl còn yêu thích chúng hơn cả yêu cô thì Erika sẵn sàng book vé về Đức ngay lập tức.

 

Cơ mà cô cũng không thể phủ nhận độ tiện lợi của cái thứ chết dẫm này, nhất là khi một trong hai người phải ở trong tình trạng khó ở và người còn lại thì đang ức chế đến mức trông mặt còn khó ở hơn... Ờ thì, chung quy lại là... s*xtoy có công dụng rất tốt trong việc giải quyết mấy thứ vụn vặt khó ở của đàn bà con gái ( không áp dụng cho ai đang bị bà dì yêu quý ghé thăm ).

 

Lợi thì lợi thật, nhưng ngoài tình huống nêu trên ra thì Erika vẫn rất ghét s*xtoy.

 

À, ngoài ra còn có cái trò hickey nữa, tất nhiên là không quá khích điên khùng như mấy đứa trẻ trâu trên facebook. Cũng vừa vừa phai phải thôi, sẽ mờ đi sau vài ngày và thường ở mấy chỗ ít ai biết. Lần trước đã nói rồi đấy, nếu làm ác quá thì thế nào cũng có người phải chui xuống đất vì xấu hổ...

 

Sơ sơ vậy thôi, chứ mấy cái như tay với lưỡi thì quen thuộc quá rồi còn gì...

 

 

T: Tea

 

Charl rất thích trà. Điều này chắc chắn là do cái gốc Anh Quốc của nàng.

 

Đừng tưởng Charl có nhiều rượu mà nàng lại không có tí trà nào trong nhà. RẤT NHIỀU TRÀ là đằng khác. Thế bạn nghĩ nàng sẽ giải rượu sau khi làm một chầu bằng thứ gì? Nước lọc chắc?

 

Uống trà đã trở thành một phần không thể thiếu trong thời gian biểu hàng ngày của Charl. Trừ những lúc ăn tối và ăn trưa, hoặc khi cần tỉnh táo, nàng sẽ lại uống trà. Một tách trà hoa nhài sau khi thức dậy và một tách trà Earl Grey trước khi đi ngủ. Những hôm phải đến trường, nàng sẽ trữ trà trong một cái bình giữ nhiệt, thường là trà bạc hà, sau đó đem ra uống vào các giờ nghỉ để giải toả căng thẳng sau mỗi tiết học... Tủ của Charl tràn ngập các loại trà, từ trà thảo dược cho đến trà túi lọc, và không có loại trà nào là giá dưới 200$ hết.

 

Nàng còn có cả một bộ sưu tập trà từ Châu Á nữa, phần lớn trong số đó là trà Nhật. Vì chúng _rất tinh tế và tốt cho sức khoẻ đồng nghĩa với việc rất đắt tiền và khó kiếm_ nên thỉnh thoảng lắm nàng mới đem ra dùng, và mỗi lần dùng là một lần bày biện khay cốc vô cùng trịnh trọng. Nàng cũng thích trà Trung Quốc và trà Ấn Độ, bởi theo nàng _chúng có những bản sắc riêng nên cũng không kém phần hấp dẫn._

 

Erika mỗi lần nghe Charl giảng giải về trà là lại hồn lạc phách bay, thần sắc tán loạn. Cô không thể hiểu nổi vì sao Charl có thể phân biệt rạch ròi từng loại trà như vậy trong khi thực chất loại nào mùi vị cũng giống nhau. Cô cũng không hiểu sao lần quái nào uống trà Charl cũng phải chia cho cô dù thừa biết cô ghét trà, cũng gần bằng việc ghét nghe nàng tổ lái với đống trà vậy.

 

À quên nói, nàng còn thích cả Twinings English Breakfast nữa. Thứ nhất là vì nàng là người Anh, thứ hai là vì nàng rất hâm mộ Dakota Johnson, hết.

 

 

U: Unbreakable.

 

Mối quan hệ của Charl và Erik trong mấy tuần đầu ấy, thực lòng mà nói rất dễ bị lung lay.

 

Charl đúng là rất hay thả thính nhưng đó không phải lí do chính. Cái chính nó nằm ở đám Samantha kia.

 

Thử nghĩ mà xem. Một đứa là ex của mình và bị mình đá sau đúng hai tuần, đứa còn lại thì tìm mọi cách dụ dỗ cũng không được sau đó lại quay sang doạ dẫm mình... Và ả sẽ thấy thế nào khi đối diện với sự thật là HAI ĐỨA NÓ ĐANG CẶP VỚI NHAU?

 

Đương nhiên là cảm thấy ghen tức rồi...

 

Erika không thể nhớ nổi số lần mà ả ta bày trò để chia rẽ hai người. Nhẹ thì phá phách đống đồ của Charl trong hộc tủ hoặc viết mấy bức thư ghê rợn ép nàng phải chia tay..., nặng thì lôi bang lôi hội đi cảnh cáo dằn mặt, nhiều khi thậm chí còn chơi trò đánh đập. Những ngày đầu nàng thật sự rất sợ, và nàng đã khóc không ngừng vì chẳng biết làm thế nào để chống lại bọn chúng. Nàng dù sao cũng chỉ là một đứa con gái 18 tuổi bị một bà già năm cuối cứ thích cư xử trẻ trâu sai người đi đày đoạ. Cái khốn nạn nhất ở đây là người hứng chịu luôn luôn là Charl, và Erika thậm chí còn không biết gì cả, vì chúng ép nàng không được nói. Rồi mọi chuyện nhanh chóng vỡ lở và Erika đã tìm mọi cách để bảo vệ Charl, thu thập chứng cứ về mấy trò bẩn của Samantha để có thể tố cáo ả ( ả ta toàn sai người hành sự mà hiếm khi thấy tự tay làm trò ). Và Erika đã thành công tống khứ ả ra khỏi trường chỉ sau một tháng.

 

Hai người lúc đó mới chỉ hẹn hò chưa đầy 5 tuần, và đó là những tuần đau đớn và li kì nhất hai người từng được nếm trải. Charl sau chuyện này cũng dần trở nên mạnh mẽ hơn, nàng thậm chí còn đi học võ và chỉ sau vài ngày đã quật ngã được Erika. Nàng thừa biết sau này sẽ còn nhiều sóng gió hơn, và vụ việc vừa rồi vẫn chưa là gì cả, nhưng nàng vẫn luôn tin sớm muộn gì họ cũng sẽ vượt qua được, sẽ cùng nhau bất chấp tất cả...

 

Quan hệ giữa hai người họ mãi mãi không thể bị phá vỡ...

 

 

V: Valentine

 

Charl rất thích mấy thứ lãng mạn ( điều này đã thể hiện quá rõ qua đống phim tình cảm mà nàng xem ), vì vậy mấy dịp như Valentine nàng chắc chắn không thể bỏ lỡ.

 

Nàng đã sắp xếp cả một kế hoạch hoàn hảo cho ngày 14/2 nhưng kế hoạch ấy cuối cùng lại nát như cám chỉ vì hai người trót dậy muộn...

 

Vì đến 10 giờ hơn cả hai mới dậy nên Erika quyết định thôi thì chạy sang Domino’s Pizza làm một bữa trưa kiêm luôn bữa sáng cho xong. Sau khi chén hết một chiếc pizza gà trộn nấm, cô và nàng bắt đầu kéo nhau đi khắp thành phố, mặc kệ địa điểm loạn xị ngậu cả lên và mặc xác luôn cả cái kế hoạch đã lập ra cách đây tận một tuần. Hai người đi xem phim, và khỏi phải nói Charl đã _buồn rũ rượi_ đến mức nào khi nhớ ra là năm nay không có phần 2 của 50 Sắc Thái. Nhưng sau đó nàng lại nhanh chóng tươi tỉnh hẳn lên khi nhìn vào cái poster sặc mùi sến hường của Deadpool. Erika nhìn sự thích thú của nàng mà không khỏi ngán ngẩm, cô thật sự thán phục tài PR thần thánh của nhà sản xuất vì đã giăng bẫy thành công một cô nàng chỉ nhờ một tấm poster.

 

Và sau khi rời rạp, nàng đã bật thốt: _Tuyệt quá đi mất! Hay là em chuyển sang xem phim SAH luôn nhỉ!?_

Ồ, nếu nàng thật sự làm vậy, Erika chắc chắn sẽ đưa cho nàng cả một danh sách những bộ phim SAH ( mà theo cô là ) đáng xem nhất, tránh trường hợp xem tràn lan để rồi lại vướng phải của nợ.

 

Buổi hẹn hò kết thúc vào lúc 21h00 . Họ vừa đi ăn tối trong một nhà hàng Ý trên phố - nơi duy nhất nằm trong kế hoạch. Và khi Erika vừa thành công đè được Charl ra nệm xong, nàng bất chợt đẩy cô ra, rồi vươn người đến chỗ cái tapdluy để lấy một chiếc hộp, sau đó rụt rè nói:

 

 _‘Đây...’_ Nàng giơ nó ra trước mặt Erika, cười ngượng ngịu. _‘Valentine vui vẻ.’_

Khỏi nói Erika đã vui sướng thế nào mặc dù cô chẳng thích đồ ngọt tí gì hết. Cô mở chiếc hộp, bên trong là một chiếc kẹo chocolate ( hiển nhiên rồi ) hình trái tim trông vô cùng đơn giản, trên bề mặt phẳng phiu không hề có lấy một hoạ tiết trang trí. Đến khi Charl thì thầm _Lật mặt sau đi_ , Erika mới thực sự cảm thấy bất ngờ.

 

Phía sau món quà, Charl có viết: _Eat Me._

Và, hiển nhiên rồi, Erika còn lâu mới từ chối cơ hội này...

 

 

W: White Valentine.

 

Thấm thoắt trôi qua cũng gần 1 tháng, đồng nghĩa với việc Valentine Trắng sắp đến gần. Và Erika vẫn chẳng biết phải lấy gì để tặng Charl cả.

 

Cô không thể nào lấy thân làm quà được, như thể vừa rẻ rúng vừa mất bản lĩnh  ( cái này là ý nói cô thôi chứ không phải Charl ). Cô chẳng biết làm bánh kẹo gì và cũng chẳng kiếm đâu ra chỗ chơi. Vậy nên cô quyết định, tốt nhất là đến cửa hàng nhờ tư vấn, khỏi bàn cãi gì sất.

 

Cô trốn mấy tiết cuối của buổi học rồi lẻn ra ngoài mà không để cho Charl biết. Cô đi loanh quanh tìm mấy cửa hàng kẹo rồi chọn trong số đó một cửa hàng gọi là ưng mắt nhất rồi bước vào, tán nhảm với nhân viên vài câu và ra về với vài cái túi lỉnh kỉnh trên tay.

 

Và Charl, trong buổi tối đó đã hạnh phúc as fuck khi nhận được tới 5 món quà cho lễ Valentine Trắng, lại còn được một suất “đảo chính” vào ban đêm nữa...

 

Quà của Erika quả thật luôn là tuyệt nhất...

 

X: Xmas

 

Mấy dịp lễ lạt này, thực tình mà nói thì chẳng có đôi nào là không thích cả.

 

Chậc, đáng lẽ phải nói về Xmas trước Valentine nhưng vì thứ tự của bảng chữ cái nên thôi đành chịu vậy.

Raven đã định kéo hai người đến Westchester để ăn tối nhưng họ đã xin dời lại đến hôm sau và quyết định sẽ chỉ ở bên nhau hôm nay. Họ sẽ chia nhau cùng dọn dẹp nhà cửa, sau đó ra ngoài để kiếm một cái cây thông be bé, mua một con gà to bự và vài món đồ trang trí cho căn nhà. Đến cuối phố, mỗi người sẽ tản ra đi một hướng, chạy đến bất cứ chỗ nào mà mình thấy phù hợp để mua thứ gì đó cho người mình yêu. Rồi hai người sẽ ra về, chẳng cần phải quành lại mà cứ thế đi thẳng, gặp nhau ở đầu đường nơi dẫn vào nhà của họ rồi khoác tay nhau đi vào, có thể sẽ kèm theo một nụ hôn.

 

Về đến nhà rồi, Charl sẽ bắt tay vào công cuộc nhồi gà, còn Erika sẽ làm nốt phần việc trang trí và giúp nàng một chút trong việc bếp núc. Khi đã xong xuôi mọi việc, hai người sẽ ăn tối, sau đó sẽ mặc kệ đống bát đĩa để mai mới rửa, rồi quấn lấy nhau trên sofa, vừa nhai bắp vừa xem Iron Man 3. Cơ mà bắp sẽ vừa kịp hết sau 1/3 bộ phim, và 2/3 còn lại sẽ đầy ắp những tràng ôm ấp và hôn hít, nhiều đến nỗi gần cuối phim nàng còn quay ra ngạc nhiên: _Em tưởng gã người châu Á đó là villain..._ rồi lại nhanh chóng bị đè xuống khi chưa kịp nói hết câu.

 

Hai người sẽ ôm nhau ngủ nướng đến tận 10 giờ sáng, nháo nhào chạy xuống mở quà: một chiếc túi xách cho Charl vì nàng đã tia nó cả tuần và một bộ váy cho Erika vì cô lúc nào cũng có ý định đưa váy vóc trở về thời nguyên thuỷ. Nếu như Charl đang vui sướng và hạnh phúc as fuck thì mặt Erika lại trông như sắp sửa rơi ra khỏi đầu đến nơi ( cô vẫn rất vui, thật đấy, vì nó là quà của người yêu cô tặng ). Và Erika đã dùng cả một tiếng đồng hồ tiếp theo để nghĩ xem phải làm thế nào để có thể tròng được nó vào người Charl thay vì vào người mình. Váy gì thì váy chứ váy ren thì có chết cô cũng không mặc.

 

Sau đó, hai người sẽ tiếp tục ra ngoài, mua vài thứ cho anh em Raven rồi đến thăm họ ở Westchester và về nhà sau hai ngày ở đó ( họ có cả một kỳ nghỉ đông mà, cứ thoải mái đi ).

 

Đó là tất cả những gì đã diễn ra trong lễ Giáng sinh đầu tiên của hai người họ. Đơn giản vậy thôi nhưng đáng nhớ vô cùng...

 

 

Y: Youth

 

Charl 18 và Erika 20, cả hai đều đang ở độ tuổi xuân sắc nhất của một đời người. Họ dành trọn những ngày tháng tuổi trẻ ở bên nhau, dù là trong học tập hay sinh hoạt hàng ngày cũng luôn như hình với bóng . Họ không cảm thấy ngột ngạt khi làm vậy, ngược lại còn rất thoải mái khi có nhau, và cảm thấy buồn bã khi không có nửa kia bên cạnh. Rời nhau ra chỉ một giờ thôi cũng đủ khiến hai người họ bồn chồn đến phát điên rồi.

 

Có một chuyện cho đến giờ vẫn luôn được Erika giữ kín. Ngày mới nhập học, cô đã thấy Charl, một cô gái nhỏ nhắn với nụ cười hết sức đáng yêu đang đùa giỡn với bạn mình. Người hướng dẫn của cô đứng bên cạnh lúc đó đã giới thiệu sơ qua về nàng cho cô, và khi ấy cô đã nhận ra quyết định đăng kí vào lớp Sinh của mình sáng suốt đến nhường nào. Và cô, nếu như ngày đó cô không lấy hết can đảm để tiến đến bắt chuyện với nàng thì chắc gì bọn họ đã có ngày hôm nay. Mà rồi sẽ có thôi, chỉ là phải mất nhiều thời gian hơn. 20 ngày chưa bao giờ là đủ để xây dựng một mối quan hệ, trừ khi có một vài ngoại lệ.

 

Mối tình với Charl đối với Erika mà nói là trải nghiệm đẹp nhất, tuyệt vời nhất. Nó tuyệt đến mức cô sẵn sàng dành mọi thời gian quý giá của tuổi đôi mươi để ở bên nàng. Những năm tháng tuổi trẻ của Erika chỉ thực sự ý nghĩa khi có Charl bên cạnh...

 

Tất nhiên, Charl cũng nghĩ cũng vậy. Nàng không thể vượt qua 4 năm đại học mà không có Erika được, và cuộc đời nàng chắc chắn sẽ rất nhàm chán nếu thiếu đi bóng dáng Erika. Nàng đôi lúc hơi tiêu cực, và nàng sẽ có vài suy nghĩ khá tiêu cực về việc hai người cãi vã hoặc chia tay. Nhưng ngay sau đó, Erika sẽ bước vào và dập tắt cái ý nghĩ ấy, cô cho rằng nó quá vớ vẩn để có thể trở thành hiện thực. Và Charl, khỏi phải nói nàng đã sung sướng thế nào khi có một người yêu tuyệt vời đến vậy.

 

Người ta thường nói, những người dưới 25 tuổi nên thử yêu một lần, chia tay cũng được, gắn bó cũng được, đó sẽ là một trải nghiệm vô cùng đáng nhớ dù cho cuộc tình của bạn có đi đến đâu đi chăng nữa.

 

Có lẽ Erika và Charl đã thử tin vào điều này, và nhìn xem. Kết cục của họ còn viên mãn hơn cả họ nghĩ.

 

Yêu và được yêu, còn gì tuyệt vời hơn đối với những người trẻ tuổi luôn tràn đầy niềm tin chứ?

 

 

 _… Cause baby,_  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you, Baby…

 

\- End -

 


End file.
